Aelita's sick day
by thatgirlmitchxo
Summary: Aelita's sick! It's up to Jeremie help her. JxA


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

If Aelita had a chance to stay in bed all day, she'd take it in a heartbeat.

Usually, Aelita wouldn't mind getting up early to go to class, but since she was sick, she just wanted to stay in bed all day and climb under the blankets.

She sneezed and sniffed for the second time that morning. She knew she was sick, but she didn't want to miss the test that was scheduled for Ms. Meyer's class.

She reluctantly climbed out of bed and dragged herself to the showers. Every step she took made her feel like hell. Her head throbbed, her throat ached, and her stomach was doing back flips.

She twisted the knob, allowing the hot water to escape from the shower head. It flew from the shower head onto her body, instantly loosing the knots in her back. She wanted to stay there forever, but she couldn't. A few minutes later, she shut off the water and left the shower. After wiping herself dry with her pink towel, she tossed the towel to the side and threw on her clothes.

"I feel awful," she mumbled to herself as she rested her cheek against the cold wall. She wasn't sure if she was hot from the flu or the hot shower.

She went back to her room and flung her towel and night clothes in the hamper before she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room.

She stumbled to class, not realizing how late she was. As soon as she entered the classroom, the bell rang. She caught a glimpse of Jeremie's surprised face before she went to sit in her seat.

"You're late," he said in shock. "You're late. I can't believe it. You're never late."

Aelita held a hand up to silence him. "_I get it_. I'm late. Not everyone's going to be on time everyday," she retorted. She whipped out her pen and her notebook before she blurred Jeremie out of her vision. She had a headache, and the last thing she needed was a lecture.

Once class ended, Aelita groaned at the sound of the bell. Jeremie abruptly glanced over at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not even trying to hide his concern.

Aelita smiled, but it wasn't with her eyes. It was just with her lips. "I'm fine."

Jeremie watched as she stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Aelita pressed her hand to her forehead, which was coated with her sweat. She wiped it away and kept walking to her next class.

_I can't get him sick._

Aelita entered the classroom, ignoring the look of concern on Ms. Meyer's face.

"Aelita, you don't look so good," she noted. "Are you feeling okay?"

Aelita nodded. "I'm fine."

Ms. Meyer looked skeptical, but she didn't question her further. She went over to the board and began to write instructions for the class to follow when they arrived.

Aelita took a seat at her desk, ready to take the test. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd walked in, followed by three other students. Jeremie said something to Odd and Ulrich before he made his way over to Aelita.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" he demanded.

Aelita put on her best smile and sat up straight. "Please believe me when I say I'm fine."

The truth was that she wasn't fine. It even hurt her to sit up straight. Jeremie seemed to slightly buy her act, judging by the way he smiled and pulled out a pencil.

The bell rang, and about ten students rushed into the class. Ms. Meyer marked them all absent, much to their anger. They all took their seats as she began to call the roll.

"Jeremie?" she called out.

"Here," Jeremie replied innocently.

Aelita drowned out the voices and focused on her breathing. Her world began to blur, and the voices slowly began to fade away. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"Mr. Belpois, please escort Miss. Stones to the infirmary," Ms. Meyer said, nervously gawking at Aelita. Jeremie and Aelita stood up and walked outside.

"Now I know something's up," Jeremie said, and Aelita instantly knew that he was about to launch into a tirade. Luckily, she blocked him out before he began. She gradually stopped walking and held a hand to her head, which was still pounding. Jeremie seemed to keep walking, not even noticing her stop. Aelita crumpled to the floor, letting her cheek hit the cold, hard ground. She closed her eyes, ready to let the sweet sound of unconsciousness claim her.

Anything was better than the pain she was feeling. Anything was better than listening to Jeremie lecture her

"Aelita!" Jeremie exclaimed, rushing back to the girl's aid. She wasn't about to let up so easily, though. She kept her eyes shut, mainly because she wanted to pass out already.

What was taking so long?

Jeremie shook her gently, trying to somehow rouse her. She tried to tell him to stop, but nothing came out except a groan.

"Aelita, wake up," he said, but it sounded as if he was pleading.

Aelita unwillingly opened her eyes. She knew that there was no point in trying to fight. She knew for a fact that Jeremie couldn't carry her all the way to the infirmary without collapsing.

"So you _are_ sick!" Jeremie exclaimed. He hesitantly scooped Aelita up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary, but he had an unusual sway in his walk. "Why didn't I know this sooner?"

Aelita grimaced. "You would have never allowed me to take the test."

Jeremie sighed and began to increase his speed. "That may be true, but now look at you. You're in horrible condition!"

Aelita nodded. "I know," she mumbled weakly before her eyes rolled back into her head.

She did it. She passed out.

[*]

When Aelita came to, she noticed two things.

One, she was in the infirmary, and two, Jeremie was asleep in the chair.

Had he been waiting with her?

"Jeremie?" Aelita called out weakly. The blonde opened his eyes and glanced around. As soon as his eyes rested on Aelita, he shot up out of his seat and rushed over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand to her forehead.

"No!" Aelita hissed, hastily removing his hand from her forehead. "That hurts."

Jeremie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Aelita sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should've told you that I was sick."

"That's true, but I'm not mad at you, Aelita. If anything, I'm worried about you. You scared me when you passed out back there," Jeremie said.

Aelita frowned. "How long was I out?"

Jeremie glanced down at his watch. "Three hours."

Aelita gasped and sat up, but was gently pushed back down by Jeremie. "Oh, no you don't. Passing out twice is already bad enough. We don't need a third time."

Aelita rested her head against the pillow. Jeremie handed her a glass of water, and when Aelita raised her eyebrow, he said, "Just drink it."

Aelita sat up slowly and tipped her head back, allowing the water to pour into her mouth. She was surprised at how thirsty she was, and before she knew it, all of the water was gone.

"There you go," Jeremie praised. He took the glass from her hands and placed it on the table.

"Thank you," Aelita said. Before Jeremie could reply, Aelita sneezed.

"Bless you, princess," he said, a blush teasing his cheeks. Aelita grinned.

Yep, she was slowly feeling better.


End file.
